Gigan
Gigan is a cyborg Kaiju created by the Space Hunter Nebula M. He is used by Cdrzillafanon. Appearance Gigan sports several appearances in this universe due to varying modifications, they will be shown below. History Origins/Backstory Gigan was a creature of unknown origin plucked from his home world and converted into a sadistic cyborg weapon by the Space Hunter Nebula M, he was taken to Earth as part of their invasion plan in 1972 but was defeated. GIgan would make several other appearances over the years, usually fighting against Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, or Anguirus. Gigan became a well known Kaiju, almost among the likes of King Ghidorah. When the Gior invaded, the Space Hunter Nebula M pulled back from Earth, however prepared for their return in silent, occasionally sending down Gigan to cause the Gior trouble. Eventually however this ended when the Gior formed an alliance with the Nebulans, sharing their resources. In the Roleplay Gigan's appearances in the Roleplay are yet to be added, however it is known that he will receive several upgrades and modifications. Forms - Original Cyborg form= Gigan Gigan's first cyborg form, and his most well known form. Abilities *Eye Beam. Gigan can fire a beam of energy from his visor *Scythe hands. Gigan has sharp hook-like blades in place of hands that can be used to cut up enemies or nonliving targets. *Buzzsaw. Built into his stomach, Gigaan has a buzzsaw which can be used to heavily wound enemies. *Flight *Diamond Travel. In order to travel faster through space, Gigan can encase himself in a diamond shape made of light blue energy that appears to enhance his speed. - Mace version= Gigan A slight upgrade if Gigan, in which one of his bladed hands is replaced by a mace which can be fired from his arm at wil. Abilities *Eye Beam. Gigan can fire a beam of energy from his visor *Scythe hand. Gigan has a sharp hook-like blade in place of one of his hands that can be used to cut up enemies or nonliving targets. *Buzzsaw. Built into his stomach, Gigaan has a buzzsaw which can be used to heavily wound enemies. *Flight *Diamond Travel. In order to travel faster through space, Gigan can encase himself in a diamond shape made of light blue energy that appears to enhance his speed. *Mace. One of Gigan's hands is now replace with a mace that can be fired from his arm as a short range projectile. - Metalized= Metalized Gigan Gigan's first true upgrade, in which much of his organic tissue is removed, and he becomes more cybernetic. Abilities *Cluster Beam. Rather than the normal Eye Beam, Gigan in this form can fire a blast that breaks apart into smaller projectiles which explode on impact, he can also use his original Eye Beam if needed. *Scythe hands. Gigan has sharp hook-like blades in place of hands that can be used to cut up enemies or nonliving targets. This blades are sharper and longer *Buzzsaw. Built into his stomach, Gigaan has a buzzsaw which can be used to heavily wound enemies. *Flight *Diamond Travel. In order to travel faster through space, Gigan can encase himself in a diamond shape made of light blue energy that appears to enhance his speed. *Grapples. This Gigan can now fire grapple lines form the undersides of his scythes which can be used to ensnare opponents. - Chainsaw= Chainsaw Gigan Gigan's further upgraded form, in which he gains chainsaws instead of his normal scythes and has his armor upgraded in places. His color scheme is also altered to be stealthier in appearance Abilities *Chainsaws. Gigan now has double-pronged chainsaws in place of his scythes *Cluster Beam/Eye Beam *Razor Disks. Gigan can now fire small incredibly sharp disks from slots in his chest to slice up enemies *Flight *Diamond Travel *Buzzsaw - Titanium= Titanium Gigan Gigan's final upgraded form, in which he becomes heavily armored, now sporting Space Titanium plating, and has a two pronged scythe on arm, and a double barreled gatling gun on the other. Abilities *Dual Lightning Eye Cannon. In place of his Eye Beam and Cluster Beam configurations, Gigan can now fire two large blasts of electric energy from his visor. The beams can also combine into one attack. *Razor Disks *Buzzsaw *Scythes. Titanium Gigan is now outfitted with dual pronged scythes one of his arms that can be used in combat. *Gatling Gun. Gigan's other arm is outfitted with a gigantic gatling gun that fires off several rounds at once, with are strong enough to harm Kaiju and obliterate conventional weaponry. *Electric Charge. Gigan can now charge himself with electrical energy for a boost in power. - }} Trivia *The multiple forms of this Gigan were based on the fact that I like pretty much all of Gigan's designs. *Concept design Gigan art by Fourgreen Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Villain Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju capable of travel through space Category:Gior Category:Space Hunter Nebula M Category:Cdrzillafanon's Characters